My Desert Flower
by RAINBOWxDASH
Summary: Pharaoh Atem has captured a rebel fortress in the desert. Among his captives is the rebel commander's beautiful daughter, Anzu. He brings her to the palace to be one of his slave girls but quickly realizes she's a force to be reckoned with. Will he be able to battle his wits and his heart?
1. Captured Attention

**It's been forever! I have been dying to get back into writing and I've decided to write my first story since I was in high school. Please enjoy the story and please forgive my prolonged absence.**

I do not own YuGiOh!

The sun was blistering hot and made the young man's vision swim. The fortress in the distant shivered and shook with the wind and the intense heat. The young man wiped the beads of sweat that formed on his brow as he looked again down at the sheets of papyrus that lay before him.

"Pharaoh, I urge you to consider my proposition," came a voice from behind. The young man turned to greet his friend with a loose hug.

"Welcome to the battlefield, High Priest," said Pharaoh. "It's good to have you here. As for that proposition, I have given it a great deal of thought. Tell me again what it is you plan to do."

High Priest Seto smiled and flattened a map of the fortress before them. "My plan is simple. The fortress guards change at dawn and dusk. There is a small window of time when there are no guards patrolling the outer walls. During that time I propose that we mobilize a small group of agile and powerful soldiers to lead a pre-emptive strike. They will make their way to the gatehouse, raise the gate and thus allow the rest of our company to fill the fortress, taking it while no one is aware."

Pharaoh nodded and smiled. "I had no idea you were such a brilliant strategist, High Priest. I believe your plan may be our best bet. I trust that you would be able to find the intrusion squad before nightfall?"

"I already had some men stored away for just such an occasion, Pharaoh," Seto replied. "That fortress will be ours by dawn and the commander's head at your feet." Seto bowed and left at a wave of Pharaoh's hand.

Pharaoh Atem had tried to capture the rebel fortress for over two weeks. It had proven difficult. The soldiers were disciplined and innovative with their fighting techniques and they had managed to stay every attack Atem led on them, resulting in Atem himself being injured. That was why he called for his High Priest to come and help him in taking the compound.

Night was fast approaching. Seto approached Atem one last time before he led the invasion force to the fortress walls. He explained that he would light a signal fire when the battle was over and the fortress commander was captured. Atem agreed to this and tried to rest as the sounds of battle carried across the sands.

Hours passed and nothing had happened. Atem could not sleep and waited anxiously for the signal fire to be lit. At last a guard shouted and Atem saw it. A tiny pinprick of light waved in the distance and flourished into the signal Seto promised.

"That's the signal!" Atem cried. He made his way to his chariot and rode to the gates of the fortress. Men lined the roadway and cheered as their king rode through into the conquered fort. When Atem reached the main courtyard, Seto greeted him with a warm smile.

"Your men fight like black lions, Pharaoh! I've never seen such tenacity!" He patted Atem's shoulder and apologized briefly after Atem hissed in pain.

"I pride myself on having the best fighting force in Egypt but these men were something else. I'd like to recruit them to our side. I trust you'll see to that, Seto?" The priest nodded and motioned for Atem to follow him.

"We managed to capture the commander and a few of his close associates," Seto explained. "They're waiting for you in here." Atem followed Seto into the main building and was greeted by four very burly men.

"I am Pharaoh Atem. You rebels have had run of this desert for far too long. This fort is now under my royal control." Atem paced in front of the men. They were all taller and more muscular than himself but he wasn't about to let them intimidate him. "Which of you is the commander?"

"I am," said the middle man. He was boorish with short black hair and a black beard. "My name is Commander Tanus."

"Commander Tanus," Atem said slowly. "I will only say this once so please pay attention. I will give you two options. Either you surrender all of your men and arms to the Royal Army and serve under me or we will execute every last soldier that remains. The choice is yours." Atem stopped pacing and stared at Tanus. "What will it be?"

Out of the corner of Atem's eye he saw movement. A girl was peeking behind a curtain.

"Father? What's going on?"

Atem turned quickly and his guards grabbed the girl who squealed at being caught. Tanus' face changed from unreadable to greatly concerned.

"Anzu, no!" He glared at Atem. "Don't you dare harm my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Atem looked at the girl wriggling in the guard's grasp. Her face was covered with a veil and she wore a loose travelling outfit.

"How about I take her instead? I could always use another pretty face in the palace." He attempted to remove the veil but the girl almost bit his hand. He grabbed her chin and stared at her. "I could kill her too, if you refuse. I'd be done with the lot of you. What do you think, Tanus?"

Tanus fell to his knees. "Please, do not harm my daughter. If you bring her to your palace and assure me she won't be harmed...I'll join your army." He looked down, clearly ashamed of making such a petty bargain.

"You'll serve me without any fuss? That is tempting..." Atem said slowly. He looked again at the girl and stared into her blue eyes. _Perhaps I may find use for you, little desert flower..._

"All right, Commander. I'll take your offer. I will bring her to the palace with me and I'll let you and your men live...for now. However, should any of you try to commit treason against my crown I'll see all of you and your daughter fed to my crocodiles." He let go of the girl's chin and stood beside Seto. "Do I make myself absolutely clear?"

"Yes... Your Majesty," Tanus choked out. Atem nodded to Seto and he left them. He walked back to his chariot and told his guardsmen to pack up his camp and prepare the boats. He had good news to bring home.

**I hope you enjoyed this first little chapter of what I hope will be a great story. Truth be told I'm totally making this up as I go. Anyway, please R&R! Loads of love, RAINBOWxDASH ^_^**


	2. A Change In Plans

**Hey, thanks so much for reading the first chapter of this story. I was really excited to see that some of you reviewed it so I've decided to write the second installment right away. Please enjoy Chapter 2!**

I do not own YuGiOh!

After the capture of the fortress two weeks earlier Pharaoh and his company finally arrived back in Luxor. He was greeted by a grand parade and his subjects cheered on the banks of the Nile waving palm fronds and tossing lotuses. He smiled and he felt happy to be back in his beloved city.

He motioned for Seto to approach his seat at the back of the main vessel. When he came closer he smiled and looked at the procession.

"Your people love you, Pharaoh. I had word sent to all the cities in Egypt that proclaimed our victory over Commander Tanus and his men."

"Speaking of the commander, have you sorted out what I asked you to?" Atem asked. Seto nodded and handed Atem a roll of papyrus with all the figures he'd asked for. He skimmed over it and assessed the results.

"This is wonderful. An additional thousand men to our armies will greatly improve our strength as a kingdom. You've done very good work, High Priest Seto. Now, what have you done about Tanus' daughter?"

"She's aboard the slaver's ship. I've arranged for her to be one of the household staff in your palace, Pharaoh. She's a quick girl and very strong-willed. I think she will be a challenge."

Atem smiled and remembered the great blue eyes that stared him down two weeks before. "I enjoy a challenge, Seto. Do you think she'll try anything rash?"

"I doubt it, Pharaoh. Escape would be the only thing I can think of that she'd actually succeed in attempting. Should we do anything about that?"

Atem rubbed his chin in thought for a while. The vessel finally reached the dock and rested by the shore. Atem observed all the men leaving their ships as they headed for the military district. He saw the slaver driving those people meant to serve and recognized the bulky shape that lingered near the back.

"Bring the girl here, guards. I have something different in mind for her," Atem said. The guardsmen went and told the slaver what he had said. He handed the girl over and they brought her before Pharaoh.

"You are taken as a slave, girl," Atem started. "But I hear word that you're a challenge. I feel as though normal servant labour wouldn't be enough to break you. So I've decided to do something different with you." He caught her chin and stared into her eyes. They were alight with ferocity and gleamed with hatred.

"You'll be my own personal slave girl," Atem smiled. "We'll see how long you can last then. Keep in mind I'm not as lenient if you disobey me. After all..." He came closer and was a hair's breadth away from her face. "I control your father now. If you want to see him live, you'll do as I say."

He watched her pupils dilate in fear. He smirked to himself and let go of her chin. "Bring her to my head servant. He'll prepare her for duty." The guards left with the girl and Atem remained behind with Seto.

"Forgive me for saying this, Pharaoh, but you seem a lot colder than I've ever seen you lately. Normally you're not so...vicious."

"I understand your concern, Seto, and you're right. However, the only reason I'm being so hard-hearted is so that girl realizes that I'm not someone to trifle with. If she is a good soul and a good worker, I'll ease up on her and maybe try to befriend her. However, should she choose be cold and unaffectionate towards me then I'll just have to do the same. She will be grateful, however. I've just saved her from some very sketchy folk."

"What do you mean, Pharaoh?" asked Seto.

Atem smiled and patted Seto's shoulder. "Come now, Seto. You think I don't know what happens between slaves and their masters?" Atem walked towards the palace and left Seto standing on the dock with the horrible memories of his early years.

Later that night Atem retired to his apartments and greeted his affectionate jackal hound, Anubis. He petted the hound and scratched his ears and stomach before his head servant came to him and told him the girl was ready for service. Atem thanked him and followed.

The girl had her back to him. He could see that she had a limber frame and tanned skin. Her hair came down to her shoulders and was the color of dark honey. She was dressed in a linen servant's gown and wore cuffs on her wrists to symbolize her place in his house.

"Turn to greet your master, Anzu," said the servant. She turned around slowly and Atem finally got to see her face.

She was beautiful. Her eyes were the color of blue skies and her mouth was as red as the breast of an ibis. Her face was delicate with soft features like her dainty nose and eyebrows. He felt his heartbeat quicken at the sight of her. Perhaps this decision would turn out better than he'd expected.

"I am...pleased to be your personal servant, Pharaoh," she said slowly. He could tell from her tone that she was none too happy to be in this position. Atem waved the other servant away and approached Anzu slowly. She kept her eyes straight ahead, denying any emotion from showing on her face.

"You should be very grateful, Anzu," Atem said quietly. "You'll be much safer here than in any other home. Here no one will try to harm you. If they do, I'll see to them being harmed themselves." He walked around her and observed her from all angles. "Tell me, what do you think of me?"

"I think what you did to my father was dishonorable. He was a free man and did what was best. I do not like that he's forced to serve a godhead we do not support but I am happy that you left him alive. If you hadn't," she shot him a daring glare, "then I would have killed you myself."

Atem let out a genuine laugh and smiled at her. This took her aback and she let surprise grace her face.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh to you, desert flower," Atem said slowly. "I hope that in time, while you work for me, you and I may become friends. Until then," he brushed her arm, "goodnight."

Her mouth dropped open and he walked away with a smile.

**So yes, that's the second part of our story. I'm not completely sure where this is going but I'm pretty sure that everything will work itself out. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! -RAINBOWxDASH**


	3. A Late Night Confession

**It's been forever! I couldn't write anything b/c my word processor decided that it no longer wanted to be my friend. So, that sucked. Please enjoy the story and please forgive tardiness in updating.  
**

I do not own YuGiOh!

It had been several weeks already since Anzu had come to the palace. As Seto had said, she was a very quick learner and had her routine memorized within a few days. Atem had taken to watching her work, mesmerized by her grace and quickness. Whenever he had the time he liked to leave her little gifts outside of her room; simple things like a flower or a small poem. He wanted to know Anzu as a friend.

Anzu treasured all the small presents she received. There was never any name associated with the gifts so she assumed they were from a secret admirer. She kept them hidden in case the other servants would find them and report her to Pharaoh. She thought about this and tried to keep her eyes on him when she could. From what she could gather Pharaoh was still maintaining the deal he struck with her father and from the sound of things he was doing very well. This made her slavery a bit more livable.

Late one evening, Anzu was preparing Atem's bed for the night. She always laid out the linens and silk just so and arranged the pillows and cushions to maximize comfort. She laid the gold tray of evening snacks the cook had brought on the bed and made sure everything was as perfect as it could be. Anzu never did anything halfway; so if the deal was being a slave, she would be the best one in the palace.

As she turned to leave Atem suddenly walked through the doorway and bumped into her. She apologized quickly and looked down. Atem processed this and smiled to himself. He lifted her chin with his fingers and looked upon her kindly.

"Good evening, desert flower. How are you?" Anzu's eyes widened at the civility and swallowed. Atem let go of her chin and walked past her to the bed, removing his sandals by the bed's feet.

"Good evening, Evening Star," she said politely. "I am well. I have just finished your nightly preparations."

"Yes," he said quietly, "I see that." He picked up a fig and held it out. "Would you like to join me for a late snack?"

Anzu was taken aback. She knew the details of being the Pharaoh's personal slave but no one told her about this. She slowly backed away, trying to escape.

"Come, no need to be afraid." Atem walked over to her and grasped her hand. She inhaled quickly and realized how warm and soft his hands were. She could smell the oils and lotions he used to keep himself clean and smooth. The smells were intoxicating and arousing. She allowed herself to be pulled to his bedside. He sat on his chair and she respectfully took her place on the stone floor beside him.

"I am not accustomed to such behavior," she said. She took the fig and cream he offered her and ate it slowly.

"I have a confession to make," Atem said between nibbles. "I want to be your friend, Anzu. I do not want you to fear me. When we are in private like this, I wish for you to not see me as Pharaoh but to see me simply as Atem. Do you think you can do that for me?" He looked down at her for her answer.

"What if the other servants learn of this?" she replied. Atem thought for a moment and smiled.

"You are mine, Anzu. Even my top servant doesn't have the privileges you have. I think the only thing you have to worry about is a little gossip." He brushed a wisp of hair behind her ear. "You're the only friend I have here."

Her heartbeat quickened when he touched her. She feared he could hear how loud her heart was drumming in her ears. "If that is what you wish then it is my duty to obey...Atem." She looked up and saw his eyes sparkle as she said his name.

The way she said it made his pulse quicken and his breath come in short. Was he wrong in this? Was being her friend what he truly wanted? Perhaps for now it would suffice; but what about later on?

He waved these thoughts aside and reached for her hand. He pulled off one of his rings and slipped it on her finger. "This is a sign to all Egypt that you are in my personal circle. Let no one take it from you."

She looked at the ring. It was a gold band with a large lapis lazuli stone set in the middle, carved to look like a scarab beetle. She felt deeply honored to wear the ring and gave Atem a genuine smile. She saw the way his veins jumped in his neck when she smiled. Perhaps they could be friends...or perhaps something more...

"I heard you've been receiving gifts from a secret admirer," Atem said some time later offhandedly. Anzu looked up and gasped.

"Who told you? Was it one of the other girls? I tried to hide them so they wouldn't find them and tell you!" Anzu was confused when Atem started to laugh. He shook his head and wiped his eye as tears were forming from his laughter.

"No, no, nothing of the sort happened. In fact, I am the one who's been sending you the gifts. I'm hoping to win you over and get you to stop hating me."

Anzu looked down to hide the ashamed blush that spread rampantly across her face. It was him? Why? After a pause she answered quietly, "I don't hate you, Atem. I hope that we can be friends, too."

Atem stood up and pulled her with him. They looked into each other's eyes for a time until Atem let her go. "That's the best news I've heard all day. Thank you for your honesty and sharing the evening with me. Goodnight, desert flower." He leaned over and pecked her on her forehead and sent her away. When she was gone, he removed his robes and jewelry before sliding under the cool silk sheets. He smiled pleasantly as he knew his dreams that night would entertain a certain blue-eyed beauty.

**So, that's the third installment of our story. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! -RAINBOWxDASH**


	4. A Heated Rendevous

**This is the next installment of "My Desert Flower." Please enjoy and R&R!**

I do not own YuGiOh!

More and more time passed and Anzu and Atem did indeed grow into companions. Every night he'd return to his chambers and they would share his food and talk about their days and dreams. Anzu took pride in the ring Atem gave her but only wore it in his presence. She worked hard and learned to respect Atem and his home and took a liking to him. Atem's affections grew stronger and stronger as each night she poured out a little more of her soul to him. He learned about how they were forced to leave their homes by bandits, her mother raped and murdered before her eyes and how she learned how to defend herself should she be faced with the same fate. His heart took pity on her and he began to see her not only as his new friend but as someone he felt he could care for and protect.

One night, as usual, Atem came to his rooms to see Anzu sitting by his chair and waiting for him. She had on his ring and was admiring it. He smiled and slipped off his sandals at the foot of the bed and sat down, accepting the bowl of dates she offered him. He ate them absent-mindedly while she talked to him about her day and the usual day-to-day servant drama. He got up after a moment and went to the window. She stopped talking but remained in her spot.

"Did I say something wrong, Atem?" she asked quietly. Atem sighed as the cool river breeze ruffled his long blonde forelocks and lifted the hems of his linen robes. She got a glimpse of his tanned, slim torso and blushed darkly.

"No," he answered after a moment. "I've just been troubled lately. There's something I just can't get off of my mind." She got up and came to his side by the window. She looked out as the sun set on the West side of the Nile, carrying Horus to the Land of the Dead. She shivered and rubbed her arms.

"What's the matter?" she asked. Atem noticed her shiver and took off his robe and placed it on her shoulders. She caught a better glimpse this time of his physique. He was slender and well-muscled. His skin was toffee brown and glistened with his skin lotions and his own musky sweat. The scent that carried on the robe was absolutely scintillating. She shivered again but not from the cold; the shivers originated from the cores of pleasure within her soul.

Atem sighed and looked at her softly. "These nights we spend together are the happiest moments of my day," he started. "Months have passed since I brought you here but one thing continues to haunt my thoughts." He turned to her and held her face with his hand. His touch was warm but his rings were cold against her cheek. She leaned into his touch involuntarily. "Anzu, do you think of me as your friend and confidant?"

"I do, Atem," she said, slowly opening her eyes. "I've trusted you with truths I've never told another living soul." Atem stroked her cheek with his thumb and he heard her sigh.

"I know what you say is true, Anzu, but...my heart feels differently. I no longer see you how you see me." He let his hand fall and his laid his hands on the smooth limestone of the windowsill. She gasped quietly and backed away.

"Did I do something to displease you? Did I fall out of your favor? Atem, if there's anything I did to wrong you, I apologize for it one thousand times! If you'd like your ring back," she quickly slipped it off her finger, "then take it. I don't deserve to wear it." Atem suddenly turned and slapped her hand away and sent the ring skittering across the stone floor. She squeaked as he grabbed her hand placed it firmly on his chest right above his heart. He backed her up to the wall, staring into her eyes all the while.

"Don't ever, ever, say something like that again," he said hoarsely. Emotion filled his throat and made it thick. He knew that now had to be the time to tell her. "You mean more to me than anyone in this palace; than anyone in Egypt. Understand this, Anzu." He pressed up against her. The stone was cold on her bare back. The metal cuffs clinked as he pressed her arms against the wall. Her breath came in short and hard. She was excited, confused and scared.

"Atem," she whispered. He released one of his hands and brought it back to her face. He touched her eyes and nose and let his thumb follow the fullness of her cheeks. His fingers slid down her jaw and held their position at her chin. He pulled her towards him. Her eyes closed.

He first kissed her forehead. These were soft, friendly kisses much like the one he gave her that first night. His lips drifted down and softly kissed her eyelids. His lips were warm and soft. She felt weak at the knees at the prospect of feeling that supple warmth on her own lips. She came back to feel his breath on her cheeks and neck. She felt her pulse jump.

Atem relished the way her pulse quickened when he kissed her. He could feel his own heart leap as small sighs escaped her parted lips. He backed away for a moment and looked at her. When she opened her eyes she looked punch-drunk off of his kisses. A look of disappointment flashed across her face. He saw it in her eyes; the desire to have him truly kiss her. He felt a corner of his mouth lift in a smirk. He raised her arms above her head and held them there with his free hand while the other slid around her neck. He pushed against her harder and he could feel her chest rise and fall against his own. The sensations were delicious and he never wanted them to end.

"Why are you doing this, Atem?" Anzu whimpered. The quiver in her voice was betrayed by the desire he read in her eyes.

"Because, my desert flower," he whispered back. "I love you." The words caused Anzu to gasp and Atem took the opportunity then to capture her lips with his own. Indeed, Atem found Anzu's lips just as sweet and soft as he had felt so many times in his dreams but nothing he'd felt there could compare to this luscious reality. Anzu's breath was sweet and tasted like honey which made him feel so very exotic. He let her hands go and kept one hand behind her neck while the other fell down to her waist to keep her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him have his way with her. Her heart was soaring and she could feel warmth spreading all over her body, including her most private areas. This thought shocked her and she opened her mouth just enough for Atem to let his tongue wander inside.

The inside of that soft cave gave Atem urges he'd never known before. He wanted Anzu, yes, but not in the way he wanted her now. It was the way she moaned at his touch, how she moved against him, how her fingers threaded themselves into his hair and how she accepted him that made him want to take her here and now. He picked up her leg and wrapped it around his waist. Anzu voluntarily lifted the other and allowed him to carry her to his bed. He let her down with a thud and simply looked at her for a moment.

"Atem," she said softly. Just hearing her say his name...

"Anzu," he replied just as softly. He reached down and slowly started to lift up her linen skirt. She sat up abruptly and pushed him away. "Anzu?"

"I'm sorry, Atem. I can't do that. At least, I can't do that now." She looked at him. The desire and lust he'd seen moments before was replaced by shame and sadness. "I don't think I need to explain. I think I'll just go." She stood up and left his robe on the bed. She picked up the ring from across the room and left it on the bed as well. She left without another word.

Atem watched her go and chastised himself for pushing her. It's not like he'd meant to; but he'd just wanted to have her. He picked up the ring and clenched his fist. He would make this right. He had to make this right.

**I hope you liked it and don't forget to drop a review! Thanks! -RAINBOWxDASH**


	5. A Revealing Reunion

**Oh my god, you guys! I'm so sorry for being absent for so long. I was going through a move and was preoccupied with some projects but I have decided that enough laziness is enough and I'm going to finish this story and give you, my beautifuls, the ending you've been patiently waiting for. So please, excuse my tardiness and the last chapter of My Desert Flower.**

I do not own YuGiOh!**  
**

Atem and Anzu didn't speak for weeks. Anzu still performed her duties as his servant but did so in such a quick manner that he never got to see her. His heart was heavy and this judgement was constantly clouded. He was the king of all Egypt and the country's welfare depended on him; yet during important court sessions and diplomatic debates he was constantly distracted. He began to have nightmares during the night. The god Seth would plague him with visions of death and failure on his part as Pharaoh. Waking up one night drenched in cold sweat despite the balmy night Atem finally decided that enough was enough.

The next morning Atem went to the military barracks to meet with his chief admirals and commanders. He greeted them all kindly and with respect and promptly asked for reports. His generals reported on the vitality of the men, the number of soldiers lost in recent skirmishes and the condition of their arms and armaments.

"What about Tanus?" he asked. His commanders looked at each other confusedly. "What about him, Pharaoh?" they asked.

"How has he been doing? Has he been cooperating? Has he set himself apart from his fellow soldiers? Tell me about the man," Pharaoh replied.

One of his top commanders cleared his throat and wiped his brow. "Tanus has proved a very capable soldier, Your Eminence," he started. "He was at first very uncooperative but began helping some of the weaker whelps improve their sword, spear and bow skills. He has proven an excellent tactician and works well under duress. He has been moving quickly through the lower ranks and now commands a small garrison of both his own men and some of Your Majesty's own soldiers." Atem smiled behind his hand.

"Thank you very much, General," he said slowly. "Send Tanus in to see me, please." His generals bowed and saluted and left his company. He only had to wait a few minutes before he was standing in the impressive company of Tanus. Tanus saluted and bowed in respect and kept his eyes ahead.

"Tanus, I hear you've been doing very well. My generals and commanders speak very highly of your intelligence and physical prowess. I even understand you've gathered a little following." Atem circled around Tanus with his hands clasped behind his back. Tanus swallowed and blinked. Atem stood in front of Tanus and smiled slowly. Although Tanus was a good two feet taller than Atem, he still had a very commanding presence. "Anzu has also been doing very well. She's proven herself a very useful girl."

Tanus' eyes flicked down towards him. Atem held up a hand. "She hasn't been harmed. However, there are two matters of which I wish to discuss with you." Atem nodded to his attendants and they left the room leaving Atem and Tanus in relative silence. Atem went over to the small table and chairs and sat down. He gestured to the other seat and Tanus sat down slowly.

* * *

Atem returned from the barracks mid-evening, just around the time when Anzu was beginning her duties in his chambers. He aimed to catch her before she left to tell her about the things he'd discussed with her father. He rushed through the parlors and corridors and stopped breathless outside of his chamber. He smoothed his skirts and smelled his breath. He walked through the curtains just as Anzu was laying out a gold tray with honey treats and dates on his table. She gasped and stood very still.

"Hello," Atem said slowly and quietly. She looked at him like she wasn't sure whether to run into his arms or whether to run away. He walked towards her very slowly. "I've missed you, you know." She backed up a step and he stopped. "I...I-I've missed you, too...Atem." There was a waver in her voice like she was trying to hold back tears. She had her hands clasped behind her back. He dared to take a few more steps forward. "I spoke with your father today."

"You did?" Her head jerked up and he could see glistening trails down her cheeks in the torchlight. "Is he alright?"

"He's more than alright," Atem said, stepping closer. "In fact, he's doing so well that I've promoted him to the Blue Crocodiles. Whenever I go out to battle your father will carry my standard." Anzu raised her hands to her face to cover her tears. A flash caught Atem's eye and he could see that she was still wearing his ring. He closed the gap between them in a few short strides and held her in his arms. She felt her knees give out and they sank to the stone floor. She continued to cry in his arms until her well of tears ran dry. She sniffed and looked up at Atem whose amethyst eyes were sparkling down upon her.

"Why would you do that?" she asked with a slight hiccup. She tried to calm herself but her breathless hiccups persisted.

"My commanders spoke so much good of your father that I saw him fit to join my personal guard. He is now one of the most esteemed soldiers in all of Egypt. He will have wealth and pleasures beyond any soldier's dreams. He has been given back his place and more. And I did it for a slightly more personal reason."

"What is that?" she hiccupped. He tilted up her chin and wiped away her tears.

"Know that I am Pharaoh, part god and part man. Nothing in this world can be denied me. I went to your father not as Pharaoh, part god and part man; but I went to your father as a mere boy, in love and in search of acceptance." He stood her up and looked into her azure eyes. "Anzu...my good friend and love; I went to your father to ask for your hand in marriage."

* * *

It was a few months later when the preparations were all met. Atem and Anzu stood before the priests of Horus, Isis, Osiris and Anubis to say their vows and interlock them forever in eternal bliss. They were both dressed in beautiful linens with cuffs and collars of gold and precious stones. Atem wore his tall red and white crown and Anzu wore a melting incense cone on her head, filling the temple with the heavenly scents of honey and lavender. The rites were performed and their names etched in joint cartouches. She was now Queen Anzu-Tiri, Goddess of the Delta and Queen of the People.

* * *

Anzu and Atem went aboard their barge late in the evening after the grand feast held for them. Anzu had never eat so much or laughed so hard in her life. She was so happy to be married and was even happier that her father that been there to witness it. What was more touching was the fact that Atem had gone to her father first before asking her. It spoke volumes about his character and his wisdom.

Anzu was so tired from the day's festivities. She went to their chambers at the rear of the ship and sat down at the vanity, wiping away the carefully applied eye kohl and removing the incense cone from her ceremonial wig. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. Atem leaned against a wall and sighed contentedly while staring at his new bride. She looked at him and smiled.

"What is on your mind, Atem?" She slipped off her earrings and collar and took off her armbands and wrist cuffs. He just smiled wider as he watched her remove her various jewelry. In the dim lamplight he watched the way her body twisted and moved under her thin linen gown. He had come so close to knowing that figure once...

"I don't think I need to explain," he said quietly. He went to his own vanity and started removing his jewelry. He looked at her reflection that reflected into his own mirror of polished bronze. He removed his earrings, armbands, collar and cuffs with a clatter. She turned around and smiled at him nervously. "That's the case, is it?" Atem turned around, stood up and picked her up off of her stool.

"That is the case, desert flower," he said huskily. "I know I made the mistake of trying to take you when neither of us were ready. But now we are ready. I am a man and you are a woman and I am going to prove my love to you right here, right now." He took her over to the bed and laid her down gently. He stood above her and untied the sash around his waist. She sat up and helped slip off his shirt and skirt revealing only his own bare nakedness. She blushed and looked away.

"No," he whispered. "I am yours." He took her hand and rubbed it all over his chest and thighs. "Accept me for all that I am."

Anzu relished the feel of his hard muscles underneath her hands. She shook with both excitement and anxiety. She swallowed and stood up untying her own sash. Atem slipped his hands over her shoulders and helped shrug off the dress. Her body was exactly as he'd pictured in his mind. She was supple with wide hips and a curving waist. She had the smells of perfume and sweat on her skin, an essence all her own. Her breasts were small and fit perfectly into his hands.

"Atem, I..." she started. Atem hushed her and covered her mouth with his. He gently pushed her down onto the soft sheets and positioned himself on top of her. He kissed her lips, neck and ears while letting one hand massage her arm and the other massage her left breast. She sighed and moaned quietly with each new sensation he caused her to feel. He could feel himself getting more and more heated with every sound she uttered.

"How do you know what you're doing?" she said breathlessly. Atem looked at her and smiled.

"My father had a harem, my dear. I was given advice by the women who knew best. Like this for example." He bent down and took her right breast in his hand and licked it gently, flicking his tongue at the crest of her nipple. She gasped and he felt her thighs squeeze tightly in response. He continued in this fashion, switching breasts from time to time.

"What about you?" Anzu asked. "What do you want?" She looked at him with eyes that were punch drunk.

"What I want is right here." He kissed her passionately and pressed his hand all the way down her stomach to the fleshy opening between her legs. She gasped, alarmed at the feeling. The warmth of his fingers and the way he stroked her while whispering in her ear was enough to drive her mad. He slowly slid a finger inside her and she nearly screamed in pleasure. He gently kissed her and repositioned himself showing her that he was more than ready for the business at hand. He gently spread her legs and she swallowed.

"I'll be gentle, I promise." He bent down and kissed her ear. "It's my first time, too." And with that he slowly, gently entered her, destroying the last physical barrier between them. Anzu grunted in pain but began to moan in pleasure as the waves of feeling began to wash over her. Atem increased his speed and before long they were shouting each other's names, reaching a higher place together. Atem rolled off Anzu and pulled her in close. She sighed, contented, and curled into the curve of his arm.

"Oh, why did you do this to me, Atem?" she sighed. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Because I love you, my desert flower."

**And that's the end of our story! I really hope you enjoyed this! Don't forget to drop a review and maybe leave me a suggestion for a new story to write! I'm always interested in what my readers think! Please R&R and thank you so much for reading! RAINBOWxDASH**


End file.
